1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to hair accessories and more particularly to a ponytail holder clamp having a conical shape to help lift a user's hair. The ponytail holder clamp according to the present general inventive concept holds the user's hair up and away from the user's head and also conceals a hair extension attachment point.
2. Description of the Related Art
As with all types of fashion, hairstyles change regularly over time. However, of the many hair styles over the years, the ponytail has remained as one of the most popular and versatile looks for many people. A ponytail is typically formed when a user gathers together some or most of their hair into a bundle, pulls the bundle away from his or her face, and then secures the bundle with a hair tie or an elastic band. The ponytail hair style, although simple to create, is popular among men and women of all ages.
However, when wearing a ponytail, users often have an issue with their ponytails coming into contact with their heads and neck. Although various devices have been developed, all of which were merely intended to enhance an appearance or a wearability of the ponytail for the user. However, while these device may be suitable for their intended applications, none of which solve the various problems addressed by the present general inventive concept.
This background is not intended to be an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter nor be viewed as limited the claimed subject matter to implementations that may solve the disadvantages or issues presented above. This background is provided to introduce context for the Summary and the Detailed Description provided herein.